Memories
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Nada está perdido, nada pasa por capricho. Cada mínimo instante afecta el transcurso de la historia, pero el protagonista siempre decidirá su final. Dedicado a NekoSan20196 por el reto navideño: Intercambio de fics.


**Memories**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola.

Es la primera vez que me paso por esta sección y dudo que lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque decidí aceptar el reto de trabajar con otro fandom. Reconozco que soy amante de D. Gray Man y mis intereses son el Yullen y el Lucky del mismo.

No me había visto Hetalia, tuve que verla para poder cumplir y la verdad creo que ha sido una experiencia gratificante a pesar de que me sacó algunos dolores de cabeza porque no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con este tipo de personajes —lo siento, tenía que decirlo—. Espero que a los lectores que se les ocurra abrir este fic, no les moleste el OOC que manejé y si les molesta, les ofrezco mis disculpas.

Antes de que lean, me siento en la obligación de dar algunas advertencias.

1.- OOC. Necesario para desenvolver la historia y porque no soy autora de los personajes.

2.- Que es yaoi (chico x chico). La pareja UsxUk.

3.- Lemon. Sip, me atreví a hacer un lemon, si les molesta. Absténganse de continuar.

Dedicado a NekoSan20196, espero sinceramente que sea de tu agrado.

Cabe destacar que Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son autoría de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin más que agregar, he aquí mi pequeña abominación (?)

* * *

**Memories**

**Capítulo Único**

Las festividades. Más que tradiciones se han hecho costumbres que incluso influyen inconscientemente en la actitud y acciones de las personas. Posiblemente, recapacitan de acuerdo a lo vivido durante el último año y prefieren tomarse las cosas con más calma, se dejan llevar por la euforia conformando así, un sentimiento colectivo que los conduce a un mismo punto. En definitiva, ese no era su caso. A diferencia del común de los hombres, él no se dejaba influenciar fácilmente a pesar de ser de un país antiguo y tradicionalista, simplemente no era invadido por esa empatía que destilaban los de su alrededor.

No obstante, había algo en lo que no podía evitar caer. No era invadido por el mismo sentimiento de los demás pero su cuerpo encerraba una ansiedad que le implicaba mucho esfuerzo disimular. Incluso la tranquilidad puede llegar a ser tan inquietante como la tempestad y por muy descabellado que se escuchara, así lo sentía. No podían culparle, era bien conocido por ser respetuoso de las leyes de la causa y efecto, muchos se referían a él como supersticioso, cosa que definía como precavido aunque eso era algo a lo que realmente no le daba importancia. Una sensación tanto incómoda cómo inquietante se instaló en su cuerpo, era tan fuerte que hasta le daba la impresión de sentir el aire denso y por más que intentara alejar esos pensamiento terminaban volviendo a él cómo un búmeran. Según un antiguo proverbio, la calma era la antesala de lo cerca que estaba una tormenta y sin duda alguna, cambiaría su ritmo de vida.

No negaría que la ansiedad hacía mella en él al punto de ser incontenible. No estaba en las mejores condiciones para celebrar y su tiempo era escaso, tenía muchos asuntos que atender, él y los que conformaban su grupo. Las relaciones no eran su punto fuerte, sus vecinos eran de todo menos brillantes, a pesar de que tuviera que mantener relaciones con estos. Frunció el entrecejo, no sería fácil lidiar con los miembros del grupo de las Fuerzas Aliadas de los cuáles y para su desgracia, formaba parte.

Suspiró cansinamente al tiempo que se colocaba la manga restante de su saco verde aceituna. Dirigió sus amplias esmeraldas hacia los ventanales de cristal que le regalaba una vista panorámica del níveo exterior con las copas de los pinos cristalizados por el frío. Algunos copos de nieve; tan suaves y delicados como dientes de león paseándose en primavera, descendían grácilmente en las pocas ramas que aún podían sostenerlos y los demás; la mayoría de estos, simplemente se perdían vagamente hasta quedar hechos nada o fundirse en el paisaje. Su semblante serio y ausente reflejado en el vidrio se relajó un poco perdiéndose en la quietud de lo que contemplaba. Para los demás era tan fácil ser arrastrado por las emociones, mientras que él, no podía hacerlo. ¿Acaso debería molestarse o sentirse bendecido por su carácter?

Aún con la vista en su propio reflejo, se enderezó las solapas de su abrigo llenando el espacio sólo con el sonido del roce de sus ropas contra su piel. Curvó un extremo de su boca en una sonrisa irónica ante sus propios pensamientos. Así era él, no pretendían que después de años conociéndole se alegrara por algo tan trivial como ser invitado a la casa de _ese_ ingrato para festejar.

Con una pesadez que incluso le extrañó, se dirigió a las amplias puertas de roble que enfatizaban la magnificencia de su mansión y dando un último vistazo a su hogar ensanchó sus labios en una sonrisa triunfal. Por algunos momentos, se permitió contemplar la grandeza y elegancia de sus pertenencias, aquellas que por siglos ha mantenido a pesar de los pros y los contras. Acarició la superficie de madera con las yemas de sus dedos, contorneando las figuras que en estas reposaban y que eran la clara evidencia de su existencia.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron y poco a poco comenzaron a inundar el lugar llenándolo de una calidez que se le hacía familiar. Repentinamente, resonó en todo el lugar un chirrido, se volvió a las escaleras de madera color granate oscuro al tiempo que su expresión se llenaba de asombro al encontrarse con la otra persona. Con la que se supone que no debería estar allí.

Un niño de castaños cabellos corría alegremente hacia él. No cabía en sí mismo de la sorpresa, era una mala broma de su mente; _sí, tenía que ser eso_, aseguraba. La hermosa risa infante llenó su sentido auditivo transportándolo a una época muy lejana en la cual se sintió pleno. La sensación de alivio fue tanta que incluso alejó el frío y solitario invierno de su percepción, todo eso fue tomando posesión de su ser y muy pronto estaba sumergido en un remolino de emociones dirigidas al menor. Aquel ambiente lo atrapó, se dejó envolver por la causa de sus constantes debates mentales dándose cuenta de que realmente añoraba aquellos momentos.

Lentamente descendió a la altura del pequeño posando una rodilla sobre la alfombra. Con la cara consternada aún por la sorpresa pero inmerso en una felicidad ensoñadora, extendió los brazos para recibirlo sobre protectoramente como siempre lo había hecho, como se lo había prometido el día que decidió acogerlo bajo su abrigo. Esperó pacientemente a que esas pequeñas y delicadas extremidades rodearan su cuello, pero en cambio recibió la prueba de su soledad inicial. El frío invernal irrumpió con sus tonos grisáceos opacando todo a su alrededor cual rosa que se marchita y pierde su belleza, cual piel que fue rosada y suave terminaba gris y seca. La visión se desmoronó antes sus ojos haciéndole volver a su actualidad, su realidad.

Se reincorporó soltando una risilla sarcástica alisando un par de veces su gabardina, más por inercia que necesidad realmente. Ni siquiera pensaba en las condiciones de su vestimenta, lo único que había en la cabeza de Arthur Kirkland era que estaba pensando en trivialidades que no le otorgarían ningún beneficio futuro por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza disipando esa línea patética. Tenía asuntos que atender, asuntos problemáticos. Acomodó de nuevo sus hombros echándolos hacia atrás e irguiendo su postura haló con firmeza el pomo dorado atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

La helada brisa golpeó su rostro obligándole a cerrar los ojos por breves segundos. Sus cortos y varoniles cabellos cual corona de oro, fueron violentamente removidos dejando al descubierto sus pobladas cejas. Por acto reflejo, se aferró al corte V de su saco uniéndolo para conservar el calor y ya sintiéndose un poco más cómodo y acostumbrado al cambio brusco de temperatura comenzó su andar dejando la huella de sus botas en el recorrido. Los copos de nieve se posaban sobre la superficie de su atuendo pero no le prestaba la más mínima atención, sólo siguió caminando hacia su destino, a ese encuentro que estaba más que seguro sería totalmente incómodo e innecesario. Así era esa persona; su ahora rival, absurdo por naturaleza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un tic apareció en su ojo. Bizarro era una palabra que hasta hace unos segundos creía conocer en toda la extensión de sus letras; pero hoy, definitivamente tenía un nuevo significado. Si alguna vez creyó que su aliado y _líder_ autoproclamado con complejo de héroe carecía de sentido común, este día superaba con creces su demostración en carencia de materia gris.

Nunca había visto tantos colores y luces conformando un rostro; mejor dicho, ése estúpido rostro cómo adorno navideño. ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de ese egocéntrico individuo? Cerró los ojos resoplando con fastidio al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su sien para alivianar la jaqueca que anunciaba con terminar de fastidiarle el día. Realmente, ¿tenía que quedarse? La verdad, dudaba que su paciencia estuviera en óptimas condiciones para soportar todo ese desastre de hombre.

No tardó mucho en que su cabeza procesara la lógica respuesta de que no lo soportaría. Dio un giro de 180º y comenzó a dar marcha por donde había venido minutos antes. Las cosas no empeorarían por causa de su ausencia, ¿acaso importaba su presencia en una fiesta de navidad? No lo notarían, de eso estaba seguro. Su relación había decaído drásticamente después de lo ocurrido y si aún mantenían contacto, era por fines comunes y necesarios. Su convivencia sólo se basaba en debates sin sentido. Aceleró el paso alejándose de la casa del norteamericano.

— ¿Arthur…?

Maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte. ¿Cómo se zafaría de esa situación? Intentó hacerse el desentendido y seguir caminado con naturalidad a pesar de que sentía los llamados cada vez más cerca. Al sentirse acorralado, aumentó el ritmo hasta que se vio corriendo por las callejuelas americanas esquivando con dificultad a los transeúntes. Se quejó de dolor llevándose una mano a su cabeza. Parpadeó pesadamente un par de veces intentando subsanar lo aturdido que lo había dejado el golpe y acostumbrándose al grisáceo cielo que le enceguecía. No sabía con certeza que había pasado, pero alcanzaba a hacerse una idea por lo que no pudo evitar resoplar unas cuantas maldiciones en una lengua sobrenatural que sólo él conocía.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa Inglaterra?—le preguntó el rubio sonriendo socarronamente desde su privilegiada posición al estar de pie.

¡Métete en tus asuntos, Francia!—le cortó reincorporándose mientras limpiaba su vestimenta de los restos de nieve que se habían adherido por la caída.

— ¡Ar-thur…!—le llamó jadeante América por el esfuerzo al haber corrido tras de él— ¡Qué cruel!, ¿acaso no escuchabas que te llamaba?

—Hump— Cambió la dirección de su mirada pasando del reclamo.

— ¿No me digas que pensabas escabullirte de la reunión con la que tanto esfuerzo planeamos para reforzar nuestros lazos de amistad?—le preguntó Francia con tono burlón atrayéndolo a su cuerpo por el hombro.

—Cállate—le espetó deshaciendo el agarre de un manotazo—. Vamos, no tengo tiempo y ustedes deberían ponerse serios también.

—Vamos Arthur, no tienes por qué ser tan serio—intervino el pelicastaño en tono conciliador—. La idea es que la pasemos bien y celebremos que…

—No tengo nada que celebrar—le interrumpió con mirada desafiante dándole a entender que su diálogo no llegaría a ningún lado—. Lo tendré cuando logremos nuestros objetivos y tú—lo señaló—cómo "líder" deberías tenerlo en cuenta América.

Dándole una última mirada en modo de advertencia para zanjar la conversación, les dio la espalda y se encaminó de regreso al sitio de la celebración siendo seguido en silencio por los otros dos. No se encontraba muy lejos, pero el ambiente era tan tenso que incluso tenía la sensación de dificultársele el respirar y el frío no ayudaba. Los minutos se hicieron largos y dolorosamente silenciosos hasta llegar a la morada del americano, el anfitrión se abrió paso entre sus dos invitados y se adelantó a abrir la puerta dándoles la bienvenida. Por su parte, el inglés deformó su seria expresión en una de asombro para a los pocos segundos transformarla en una de vergüenza llevándose la mano a la curva de su nariz ejerciendo un poco de presión en la misma.

El amplio salón que se supone era el recibo de la mansión norteamericana, tenía una decoración igual o más extravagante que la del exterior. Era algo doloroso de ver, sentía que la molesta combinación de los colores brillantes le daría una terrible migraña en cualquier momento.

—Arthur, ¿te pasa algo?—le preguntó China al ver la incomodidad que se había alojado en su rostro cuando se acercaba a saludarle.

—Ehm…—Titubeó un poco sin saber con certeza qué contestar—Supongo que es cansancio. Nada que un té verde no pueda resolver—. Cercenó con tono tranquilo.

Se adentró en el sitio junto a su compañero asiático intentando centrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los molestos colores que le hacían sentirse en unos carnavales de Rio de Janeiro en vez de una celebración navideña. Usualmente, era más participativo —así sea para regañar— pero la incomodidad podía más que él. Con una excusa en modo de disculpa se alejó del pelilargo y se encaminó a la parte más solitaria del lugar. Se dejó caer con pesadez entre los cojines del sillón rojo de cuero posicionado frente a la chimenea de ladrillos.

La calidez de los restos de madera ardiendo le llegó al punto de sentir su cuerpo siendo apresado en una caricia sutil. Sus orbes se centraron en la danza frenética del fuego que consumía los restos de tablas dispuestos como combustible, "listos para el sacrificio". Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa irónica por tal pensamiento. Sin darse cuenta, fue atrapado por aquel baile interpretado por los rápidos destellos de las llamas amarillas y rojizas. Entre ellas pudo distinguir siluetas; muchas en realidad, su cabeza se empeñaba en traerle recuerdos que creía olvidados.

Hace mucho que había dejado las relaciones de lado y se había enfocado en fortalecer sus riquezas, hacer llegar su idioma y cultura a distintas partes del mundo. Se enfrascó tanto en un propósito de vida que no había sido consciente de su propia soledad. No le importaba, pero sin duda en ocasiones las memorias le llenaban de una sensación nostálgica que lograba que su espíritu decayera un poco, sólo un poco. Las amistades y ese tipo de lazos eran cosas innecesarias en el camino de conquistador que se había auto-impuesto.

Su mente se perdió en el pasado. Volvió a las épocas que lo obligaron a ser lo que era en la actualidad y que le incitaban a imponerse socialmente. No tuvo las suficientes agallas para retenerle y menos el coraje para contradecirle. Vio su ancha espalda, la que hasta hace un tiempo había sido menuda y delgada convertida en la de todo un hombre alejarse a paso firme sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose entre la bruma desatada por la lluvia torrencial que fue testigo de su inevitable separación.

Había intentado en innumerables ocasiones restarle importancia; que no le afectara lo ocurrido, pero el ver a su ex protegido progresar rápidamente le dejaba un sabor de boca muy amargo. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado. A pesar del inevitable paso del tiempo, seguía siendo una espina que muchas veces le hacía perder el sueño.

Apartó sus ojos de las llamaradas y luego de suspirar se reincorporó con pereza y el fastidio instalado en el rostro. Se dirigió a otro de los espacios del lugar, más precisamente el que estaba ocupado por sus ruidosos compañeros, con el objetivo de degustar algo o bien, entretener su cerebro y alejarlo del fantasma pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le costaba emitir pensamientos coherentes y sentía el alcohol invadiendo sus sentidos. No era una persona que lo resistía mucho y de hecho al sentir los primeros efectos se rehusó a continuar. Sin ser visto, se alejó de la reunión antes de que sus propios pensamientos le traicionaran y hablara más de lo necesario.

Llevó una mano a su boca mientras que la otra se apoyó contra una de las paredes intentando reprimir las ganas de vomitar por el alcohol y el par de arcadas que amenazaron con devolver esa bebida del demonio. Maldijo entre dientes a Francis, no sólo por retarlo a seguir bebiendo sino también por usar cualquier cosa para molestarlo. Resopló con frustración al no poder erguir correctamente su postura. En la mayoría de las ocasiones lo ignoraba, pero la hiperactividad del francés ese día era particularmente inaguantable.

Suspiró cansinamente y aún encorvado por el mareo, se adentró por los pasillos de la llamativa casa. No estaba pensando en nada trascendental, de hecho su único propósito era serenarse y llenar sus pulmones con aire fresco. Una fuerte arcada le dejó un mal sabor en la garganta y le obligó a buscar algo de lo que sostenerse encontrándose con una puerta que se abrió al sentir su peso.

Su mirada recorrió toda la habitación sin reparar realmente en la decoración o el tapizado que cubría las paredes. Toda su atención se enfocó en el ventanal de cristal que en ese momento significaba la salvación de su cena. Consideraba descortés irrumpir en la privacidad de los demás y más considerando que era un sitio tan íntimo como una habitación pero su necesidad era más fuerte que su educación.

Colocó las manos en los seguros y empujando se encontró en una amplia terraza que le regalaba una hermosa vista hacia los jardines emblanquecidos por la nieve. El nevado había cesado y la noche era más oscura que otras épocas del año, el número de estrellas había aumentado considerablemente y formaban infinidades de constelaciones que anteriormente no se había detenido a contemplar. Inhaló a profundidad la brisa fría sintiendo una corriente fresca acariciar sus pómulos ya sonrosados. El malestar se había ido de su cuerpo y considerando su objetivo cumplido, resolvió volver.

Cerró las puertas de vidrio tras de sí y ya en la habitación se permitió detallarla un poco para saciar su curiosidad. Estaba a punto de abandonarla a no ser por algo que atrajo su atención y que recordaba vagamente entre sus pertenencias hace algunas décadas. Se sentó en la cama y estirándose tomó entre sus manos una pequeña caja de madera, algo vieja y desgastada en las esquinas pero muy conservada para el tiempo que el alcanzaba a presumir que tenía.

La colocó con delicadeza sobre los suaves edredones y la abrió expectante a pesar de que conocía de antemano su contenido. Aún así, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa impregnada en ternura adornara sus facciones al encontrarse con las figuras que reposaban muy bien acomodadas y cuidadas en su interior. Con cuidado vació uno por uno los soldados de madera disponiéndolos en fila sobre la superficie acolchada. Tal vez se había equivocado al asegurar que no era arrastrado por las emociones como los demás, definitivamente algo había cambiado en él. Ese día había estado particularmente nostálgico y todo le hacía resurgir los recuerdos que creía mejor guardados.

No supo cuánto tiempo vagó en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía entre sus manos uno de los soldados acariciándolo con sus dedos, contorneando los detalles de su rostro y el uniforme rojo y azul con botones amarillos. Tenía la sonrisa aún dibujada y la mirada llena de nostalgia puesta en el juguete. El sonido de madera hueca de las pequeñas figuras chocando entre sí lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sólo hasta ese momento se percató que no estaba solo. Alzó levemente la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cara confundida encontrándose con los zafiros en el rostro sereno del recién llegado.

—Me preguntaba a dónde habías ido, pero no pensaba encontrarte aquí—. Le comentó con voz tranquila.

—Entré por equivocación— Le respondió al tiempo que volvía a acomodar las figuras dentro del pequeño baúl—. No te preocupes, estaba por irme.

Una vez había cerrado y dispuesto la pequeña caja en donde se encontraba. Miró a su acompañante notando como un pequeño rayo de luna le iluminaba débilmente el rostro. El que una vez trató como hermano menor, ya era un hombre. Pudo comprender que su rechazo se debía a la negación, a su falta de resignación. Se había perdido de tantas cosas encerrándose a sí mismo en un mundo donde sólo habitaba él. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de satisfacción le abordó, en cierta forma el haberlo protegido o al menos contribuir en su formación le daba algo de alivio. Si otro pudiera develar sus pensamientos, lo tomaría como un auto consuelo pero daba igual, estaría en paz consigo mismo y continuaría su camino.

—Disculpa la intromisión—le dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Arthur…—le escuchó pasar saliva y aunque el tono entrecortado le inquietó, esperó pacientemente que el otro continuara con lo que sea que tuviera que decirle— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Se volvió a él lentamente. No tenía idea de qué expresión tendría en ese momento pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Su cerebro se negaba a trabajar para él, tanto que se tardó más de lo usual para reaccionar ante esas palabras. Entreabrió ligeramente los labios, sin embargo las palabras quedaron atoradas de una manera molesta que sólo pudo aliviar tras respirar pausadamente.

—Si no me has sido de ayuda antes, ¿Crees que lo serás ahora?—Se reprendió mentalmente, eso no era lo que quería decirle, pero luego de aquella disputa era la única manera en la que podían comunicarse. Era imposible hablar sin herirse.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo?!—le reprochó América amargamente.

Le vio ponerse de pie mientras se acercaba a él con paso firme y decidido. Nunca le había visto así de molesto e indignado y por extraño que parezca, conocer esa perspectiva del otro le tensó al punto de hacerle retroceder unos pasos hasta encontrarse acorralado entre el pelicastaño y la puerta cerrada.

—N-no sé a qué te refieres—. Intentó en vano que su voz no se quebrara y sin poder sostenerle más la mirada, rodó los ojos buscando un refugio en aquella oscura habitación donde sabía perfectamente que no lo había.

— ¡Eres tú el que no terminas de enfrentarme!

Eso sí que le molestó. ¿Enfrentarle?, ¿Acaso no había sido el propio América que se había ido de su lado?, ¿así le agradecía que le haya dejado el camino libre para que hiciera con su vida lo que quisiera? ¡Se acabó!, ese día le dejaría unas cuantas cosas en claro a ese cretino con complejo de superioridad. Posó violentamente sus ojos sobre el más alto elevando un poco la cabeza para verle, su expresión denotaba enfado y al parecer el otro lo había percibido al ver el cambio de sus facciones.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! Se te olvida quién te ha hecho lo que eres y aún así tienes las agallas para reclamarme, ¡no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada cuando tú decidiste por tu cuenta liberarte de mis dominios armando toda esa revolución!—Le miró con furia, toda la rabia contenida por tanto tiempo comenzaba a explotar inevitablemente.

—Arthur, no es lo que…

— ¡Cállate!— Le exigió elevando la voz y alargando la distancia con un empujón— ¿Querías respuestas?, pues ahora las escucharás.

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron pálidos por la falta de circulación del vital líquido. No quería mostrarse débil, pero esto era algo que por tanto tiempo estuvo evadiendo que no pudo evitar perder el control. Bajó la cabeza y con su corona dorada de cabellos intentó esconder el hecho de que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Se sentía frustrado por explotar de esa manera cuando del americano se trataba. Tras respirar un poco relajó su voz, pero no se animó a levantar la mirada y continuó hablando en esa posición.

— ¿Tanta presión supuse para ti como para que buscaras la independencia de manera tan desesperada? Intenté que tuvieras lo mejor, darte el mejor de los ejemplos y sabes…—sonrió con ironía ante lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar, pero no se detendría—Era feliz por tenerte cerca. Nunca me diste indicio alguno de que te molestara mi protección.

Su débil risa resonó entre las cuatro paredes. Seguramente el alcohol era el que provocaba esos cambios drásticos en su humor a pesar de que no se sentía ebrio. Por unos instantes el silencio reinó, no se oían ni los murmullos de los animales nocturnos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Algo le decía que no obtendría respuesta, era inútil continuar con esa conversación, ¿para qué seguir con esa tortura? Desde su posición, tanteó un poco a sus espaldas encontrando el pomo de la puerta para retirarse pero antes de retirarse, continuó.

—Aunque es cierto ¿sabes?, realmente puedo ser una molestia. Ahora entiendo que incluso a ti—llenó sus pulmones de aire y en un suspiro quejumbroso continuó—, alejé con mi temperamento.

Los engranajes de seguridad en la puerta sonaron al desbloquearse cuando giró la perilla y dándole la espalda al otro se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. La luz del pasillo provocó que entrecerrara los ojos, hizo ademán de cruzar el umbral pero nuevamente fue arrastrado de regreso al cuarto. El perfume que expedía el otro cuerpo llenó sus sentidos y la calidez del abrazo que le apresaba lo envolvió de manera embriagadora a la cual no se pudo resistir. Se quedó estático sin saber si eso estaba pasando o si era una jugarreta de su absurda imaginación en búsqueda de algo que sabía con certeza, jamás obtendría.

Los segundos pasaban y seguían unidos por ese extraño contacto. No tenía el suficiente valor para ejercer ninguna acción y menos para articular palabra alguna, pero el que el otro no le dijera ni hiciera nada le estaba desesperando. No se aventuraría a pensar nada y menos a justificar las acciones, sólo tomaría esto como consecuencia de un extraño intercambio de palabras. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y ya rindiéndose al hecho de que estaba atado de manos dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro del estadounidense.

—No busqué mi independencia por ninguno de los motivos que acabas de mencionar.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa intentado definir si realmente había escuchado bien. Intentó hablar, exigir una explicación, pero el otro afianzó el abrazo atrayéndolo aún más a su calor corporal. En otra situación definitivamente hubiera protestado y se habría alejado no sin antes darle un buen puñetazo de cortesía pero esa sensación que creyó perdida lo tenía completamente desencajado y aunque odiara admitirlo la anhelaba fervientemente.

—Me independicé para ser digno, no para alejarme de ti— Continuó con una serenidad en cada una de sus palabras haciéndole sentir la sinceridad en ellas.

Se apartó un poco para poder verle, descifrar su rostro seguramente le ayudaría a entender lo que trataban de decirle pero lo que vio lo descolocó totalmente, dejándole con más dudas y totalmente desarmado. Le miraba con una ternura que jamás creyó ver en ese rostro juguetón y despreocupado. Le vio levantar la mano y al ver como la acercaba a su rostro cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cabeza fue alzada sutilmente por la barbilla. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, consternado y sobretodo incrédulo, pero no podía seguir negándose a la realidad, negándose a sí mismo.

— ¿Digno?—dijo sin tener la intención de hacerlo, fue más por impulso que necesidad de conocer la respuesta implícita en esas palabras.

—Digno de ti—le contestó con naturalidad—. No quería ser sólo tu protegido mientras te enfrentabas al resto del mundo por ti y por mí. Quería ganar mi espacio por mérito propio para algún día pararme a tu lado con orgullo y enfrentar lo que fuese con la misma fuerza que la tuya.

—Nunca me lo dijiste...

—Preferí hacer las cosas y ya formado volvería a ti, pero nunca creí que nos distanciáramos tanto—los nudillos del estadounidense contornearon la curva de sus mejillas con esmero desde abajo hacia arriba—y cuando creí cumplido mi objetivo—hizo una breve pausa y sintió aquellos dedos rozar sus cejas hasta descender a uno de su párpados—me mirabas con una dureza que simplemente no me permitió avanzar más.

Contempló la expresión del más alto por largo tiempo, en los que ninguno fue capaz de decir nada para conservar el ambiente sublime que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Hubiera querido mantenerse así, bajo ese velo protector de su imaginación, pero no le gustaba dejar cabos suelto, tenía muchas dudas, muchas respuestas que quería y aunque esa burbuja se rompiera, necesitaba saber.

— ¿Y qué actitud se supone que debía tomar?

—Lo sé y precisamente porque entendí tus razones y mi mal proceder, decidí que las cosas siguieran su curso hasta que pudieras volverme a aceptar.

— ¿Te habrías conformado con sólo esperar?

—Encontré una oportunidad al conformar este grupo a tu lado.

Sus labios temblaron levemente por esa declaración siendo incapaces de emitir sonido. Su mirada estaba fija en el pelicastaño que acariciaba sus cabellos y luego los llevó tras su oreja. No negaría que se sentía tranquilo, pero había algo de lo que no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Quizás si continuaban la conversación, se quebraría lo que habían logrado con esas confesiones. Pero necesitaba aclarar y sobretodo tener una certeza para saber qué decisión tomar.

— ¿Estás satisfecho con lo que has logrado?—interrogó sin titubear y esperaba que la respuesta; fuese la que fuese, fuera igual.

—Me sigue faltando algo, pero eso no depende de mí.

Fue atraído por la nuca hasta hacer chocar sus labios en un beso. Uno tan tierno y superficial que no lo habría creído de no ser porque tenía los ojos abiertos. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se dejó vencer por la suave superficie que se apegaba a la suya sintiéndose desvanecer a medida que seguían en contacto.

Se separaron para contemplarse el uno al otro por breves instantes. La blanquecina luz de luna se colaba tenuemente mostrando las facciones del americano revelando un sutil sonrojo. No supo si sonrió, pero seguramente lo había hecho tan imperceptiblemente que no había sido notado.

—Améri…

Sus palabras fueron retenidas nuevamente, pero a diferencia de sí mismo, le hicieron ahogarlas. Le besó, aunque a diferencia de la primera vez hubo más ímpetu y pasión. Su cuerpo fue apresado con mayor fuerza mientras que ladeaba la cabeza para intensificar el contacto, sintió el dulzor que emanaba de la boca del otro invadir su cavidad haciéndole desear más de esa mezcla indefinida. Se separó y entreabrió los ojos nublados de éxtasis sintiendo estremecimientos al sentir cómo con aquella lengua que acababa de estar en su boca, recorría la superficie de sus labios, limpiando los restos de saliva que resbalaban desde la comisura hasta su barbilla.

—La primera vez que me llamaste por ese nombre, de esa manera tan fría, con esa dura expresión—le escuchó suspirar pero no tardó mucho en proseguir—. Realmente odié ese nombre.

Abrió los ojos a la par que intentaba escapar de su mirada. Esa declaración en cierta forma le lastimaba aunque sabía perfectamente que no debía dejarse afectar por eso. ¿Cómo volverle a llamar por su nombre de pila?, hacía tanto que no lo hacía. Se había acostumbrado al nombre de su nacionalidad, a aceptar que ya no le pertenecía.

—Era inevitable… —parte de sus pensamientos escaparon en un susurro pero el otro alcanzó a entenderle.

Se apartó lentamente. No tenía las fuerzas ni la determinación para explicarse y llegar a eso sin duda los llevaría de vuelta a tiempos que indudablemente eran dolorosos para ambos. ¿Realmente importaban esas heridas infligidas mutuamente?, ¿serían un problema en el futuro? Eso era algo de lo que no podía tener certeza alguna actualmente. ¿Acaso era tan difícil dejar las cosas de lado?

Se viró hasta el otro desde su posición viendo los azules ojos brillar con el resplandor emitido por la luz que cruzaba el vitral y casi podía asegurar que vibraron levemente antes de dilatarse cuando se acercó hasta él, caminando hacia la oscuridad que segundos antes había dejado que le envolviera y que algunas paredes le otorgaban. El americano se había aproximado deteniéndose a escasos centímetros, sus pupilas brillaron detrás de los lentes y él se tomó el tiempo de retirarlos para colocarlos juiciosamente en la mesa contigua a la cama. El otro le miró con extrañez pero no por mucho tiempo antes de sonreírle de manera cómplice cómo alguien que está consciente de que realizará una travesura.

Esta vez fue quien dio el primer paso. Lo atrajo haciéndole inclinar un poco para besarle, un simple roce fue más que suficiente para perderse a sí mismo. Gimió quedamente al sentir los dientes del otro morder su labio inferior, una ola de placer invadió su cuerpo con esa diminuta acción. Entreabrió la boca sin poder contener los sonidos guturales, sumados a los constantes suspiros. Casi sintió la pérdida de la razón al sentir el húmedo miembro dulce por la bebida volver a invadir su espacio.

Se obligó a buscar apoyo en una pared cercana quedando totalmente acorralado entre esta y ahora por extrañas razones su amante. Su temperatura corporal aumentaba progresivamente y la llama se instauró en su pecho de una manera incontenible. El sabor de la bebida alcohólica proveniente de la lengua del otro se apoderó de su boca, era excitante de una manera apenas soportable, una sensación verdaderamente placentera y adictiva en más de un sentido. Se estremecía con los roces de aquel miembro en su cavidad mandándole corrientes electrizantes a cada partícula de su ser, la respiración del otro golpeaba con fuerza su cara haciendo a los pocos cabellos que cubrían su frente se removieran hacia atrás.

Un suspiro decepcionado abandonó garganta al sentir la separación abrupta de sus bocas aunque no pudo pensar mucho en ello al sentir la brisa helada golpear su escote. Entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con que el de cabellos castaños se había posicionado a su altura y repartía besos por toda la blanca extensión de su cuello descendiendo hasta su pecho. El tacto delicado y superficial le desesperaba y tuvo que reprimir el removerse de excitación con los ligeros toques en las zonas sensibles. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar intentando regularizarse.

Con algo de dificultad, entrelazó dos de sus dedos en el cabello del americano sintiendo la suavidad de estos al deslizarse como agua entre sus dedos. Era la única manera que tenía de conservar la conciencia ante los hábiles estímulos que su piel recibía, se erizó completamente dejando escapar un pequeño gemido el cual cortó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. El frío golpeaba directamente sus tetillas erectas haciéndole emitir sonidos que le avergonzaban.

Entreabrió la boca para respirar grandes bocanadas expulsando nubes de vapor con cada exhalación. Se veía agitado y estaba consciente de ello pero no le importaba, no cuando el otro le veía con rostro indescifrable dejándole ideas nulas de lo que pudiera estar pensando. Elevó su mano con la intención de tocar su rostro. Nunca se le había presentado esas necesidades tan absurdas y hasta hace algunas horas innecesarias pero quería alcanzarlo, sentirlo y apresarlo por el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, el otro fue más rápido y tomó su mano.

—Améri…

—Por favor, ya no me llames así.

Pasó saliva un par de veces con su respiración un poco más regulada. Se había puesto nervioso y no pudo seguir su línea de ideas. Le miró fijamente queriendo saber si se había desgarrado algo de lo que habían creado ese día pero los ojos del más alto no tenían reproche si no una profunda calma que incluso le contagió un poco. Su mano seguía apresada y centró su atención en ella cuando sintió que era halada, le había besado el dorso con una delicadeza que le enterneció en gran manera pero le avergonzó. Él no era ninguna doncella para ese tipo de tratos.

Se escabulló de entre los dedos del otro para que le dejara ir y le desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su rostro matizado en carmín. Le dio la espalda sin mencionar palabras y más que por sentirse molesto u ofendido era porque no sabía cómo actuar sin soltar alguna palabra hiriente.

—Arthur, ¿hice algo malo?

—Por favor—dijo sarcásticamente—, ambos somos adultos. De haber sido así, ¿crees que sencillamente te lo hubiera permitido?—se sorprendió al sentir que era abrazado por detrás mientras el otro escondía la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Eso significa que podemos continuar?—le preguntó muy cerca del oído y en un tono tan seductor que le crispó completamente.

— ¿Co-continuar?—fue lo único que pudo articular ante la sospecha que tenía de aquella pregunta.

—Sí, continuar—reiteró con simpleza.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir el miembro del otro presionarse contra su trasero. No negaría que su cuerpo también había respondido a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y que en este momento también estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para negarse. Además, ¿qué podría pasar?, ¿quién podría reprocharle algo? Puede que no se negara pero tampoco pediría sexo abiertamente.

Se limitó a posar con delicadeza su mano sobre la que estaba sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos decidiendo dejarse llevar. El otro entendió el mensaje por lo que desde su posición rodó la camisa previamente abierta hacia atrás dejándola caer al suelo. Se erizó al sentir el roce de la ropa contra su piel pero los delicados besos en su espalda le hicieron enloquecer. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior obligando a los sonidos a morir antes de que pudieran pronunciarlos.

Frunció el entrecejo y se liberó un poco del agarre. Él no podía ser el único que estuviera desnudo, por lo que comenzó a tomar acciones. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver como Alfred le miraba sorprendido cuando comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa aunque no se opuso en ningún momento, sólo se dejó despojar de su prenda superior.

Con sus palmas, contorneó el torso del de pelo castaño y sonrió con autosuficiencia al sentirle sisear cuando rozó levemente sus tetillas. Deslizó sus manos por toda la piel hasta llevarlas a su espalda, con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a acariciarla ascendiendo y descendiendo con lentitud. Se apegó a él sintiendo como sus sexos bien despiertos rozaban entre sí, enterró la cara en el pecho desnudo intentando ahogar los alaridos de placer.

Le besó de nuevo. La desesperación le envolvía y a su compañero también, sus labios estaban siendo succionados tan exquisitamente que los gemidos entrecortados comenzaban a subir de nivel, sus ojos se rodaron hacia atrás sin dejar ver sus pupilas al sentir el placer incrementarse. La lengua volvió a entrar y él la mordió levemente sintiendo la garganta del otro vibrar en un quejido ahogado, comenzó a chuparla moviendo su cabeza para aumentar el éxtasis que le provocaba al sentir sus fluidos salivales intercambiándose. Con solo un leve empuje fue recostado en la cama mientras se seguían besando y se quitaban los zapatos con ayuda de los movimientos con sus pies.

Relajó por completo sus músculos al sentirse cómodo en esa posición y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de América que estaba sobre él sin apoyar por completo su peso. Deshicieron la unión de sus labios en un gemido de protesta sustituyéndolo al poco tiempo por suspiros entrecortados. La lengua del otro recorría libremente su pecho deteniéndose en las curvaturas de su forma deslizándose y dejando un rastro de humedad. Apretó los edredones con ambas manos buscando retener su consciencia y reprimiendo los movimientos.

Una fuerte succión en una de sus tetillas le arrancó un sonoro gemido que resonó por toda la habitación. Se arqueó completamente apoyando su cabeza contra la colcha, Alfred aprovechó el movimiento para pasar un brazo por su cintura y mantenerlo en esa posición. Comenzó a retorcerse del placer queriendo escapar de esa sensación que le estaba martirizando deliciosamente, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza al sentir la presión de los dientes masajear repetidas veces esa superficie. Era una tortura, delirante como excesivamente pocas había experimentado en su vida.

Respiró profundamente cuando sus pezones fueron liberados del delicioso tormento. No sabía si sentirse aliviado, la sensación había sido indescriptible y poco le faltaba para volverse loco. Jadeaba pausadamente acostumbrándose de nuevo a la tranquilidad y entreabrió los ojos no sin antes parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la poca visibilidad y el hecho de haberlo mantenido apretados tan fuertemente. Alzó la mano haciendo ademán de que se echara sobre él y no tardó mucho en que así fuera, le acarició el rostro y lo atrajo nuevamente en un beso sutil mientras mordía juguetonamente la superficie de sus labios.

Coló las manos entre ambos y abrió los ojos al sentir la proporción del miembro del de ojos celestes entre las suyas pero no se dejó intimidar. Sonrió entre los labios del otro golpeándole un poco con su respiración al escuchar el gemido ahogado. Deshizo el seguro de la correa con gran esfuerzo por la poca movilidad y espacio por lo que el otro se separó levemente y terminó el trabajo por cuenta propia. Alfred sonrió y eso le causó confusión pero no le inquietó. Se tensó al sentir las manos en su cinturón, el sonido de las hebillas deshaciendo la seguridad de sus pantalones le llenó los oídos y solo pudo tragar saliva ruidosamente. Cerró los ojos expectante, ansioso y nervioso de lo que seguiría y su cuerpo lo demostró completamente

Volvió a tragar saliva al escuchar la bragueta que por alguna extraña razón ese día era más ruidosa de lo normal y resonó en cada rincón. Sintió cómo sus facciones se endurecían por la rigidez de su cuerpo; era inevitable, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto y sin duda alguna estaba siendo el pasivo.

—No haré nada que no quieras—le dijo muy cerca del oído, tanto que le sorprendió no percatarse de que se había vuelto a acercar.

—En ningún momento me he negado.

Era cierto, hasta el momento le había permitido todo y lo estaba disfrutando. Era una realidad que no podía negar aunque quisiera. Si bien estaba a punto de hacer algo irreversible, había tomado la decisión de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos como siempre. Hace mucho que había dejado la histeria de la juventud atrás y ya en ese punto en el que se encontraban ambos, era simplemente absurdo ignorar lo que estaba pasando. No tenía nada que perder.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que alguno pudiera mencionar palabras. No obstante, decidió tomar acciones, resopló unos segundos antes de incorporarse quedando sentado en la cama viéndole fijamente. Su expresión posiblemente era seria, su cerebro no se lo definía pero tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Comenzó a despojarse de los pantalones con sólo halarlos junto a su ropa interior quedando desnudo. Ciertamente hacer eso le daba vergüenza, pero su deseo la dejaba en segundo plano. Se estremeció ligeramente al sentir los dedos recorrer desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca con una lentitud tortuosa y desesperante que le hizo suspirar.

Alfred se acercó hasta su boca y Arthur lo recibió gustoso correspondiendo inmediatamente. Esta vez quiso guiar el beso invadiendo el espacio, exploró la cavidad bucal del americano y lo atrajo aún más por la nuca a la cual se había abrazado. Aún unidos se dejaron caer con suavidad entre los edredones desordenados y se acomodaron para disfrutar más de la intimidad de sus lenguas y el resto de su cuerpo que ardía en pasión.

El estadounidense halando de sus propios pantalones quedó desnudo sobre el británico y comenzó a moverse para acentuar el contacto entre ambas erecciones palpitantes y suplicantes de atención. Un gruñido reprimido por los labios del otro quedó en su garganta al sentir la presión que ejercían sobre la punta de su miembro. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue quedarse inmóvil por unos segundos aferrándose a los hombros contrarios.

Alfred bajó hasta su barbilla mordiéndola suavemente, Arthur suspiró en respuesta y entreabrió los ojos humedecidos de placer. Seguía aferrado a los hombros del pelicastaño sin ejercer presión, aunque eso cambió cuando sintió los movimientos circulares en la punta de su sexo. Clavó la uñas y apretó fuertemente los dientes ante esas caricias, eran tan ligeras y sólo en una parte de su extensión, pero progresivamente se hacían más desesperantes.

Le miró con súplica, pidiéndole que le dejara o que terminara de tomarlo. América alzó la mirada, los zafiros se encontraron con las esmeraldas y se perdieron unos en las otras, hablándose sin hablar, diciéndose tanto y a la vez nada que parecía irreal en un sentido místico. Los cabellos que cubrían parte de su frente fueron removidos con delicadeza para recibir un tierno beso y cerró los ojos aceptándolo con una sonrisa enternecida. Un camino de besos recorrió su rostro relajado, descendiendo con calma, con ternura y a la vez con la pasión impregnada dejando una marca invisible pero ardiente en su piel.

Acarició los suaves cabellos y descendió con los dedos hasta su rostro. Se tensó de nuevo al sentir la respiración de Alfred sobre su abdomen. Fijó sus ojos entreabiertos en el techo, deleitándose con las caricias recibidas y grabándolas en su ser. Llevó el dorso de una de sus manos a sus labios, intentando inútilmente acallar el gran gemido que soltó al sentir la húmeda cavidad envolver su miembro con delicia. Dejó caer los párpados con fuerza y con la mano libre apresó las sábanas al sentir la suave fricción estimularle lentamente.

Al cabo que las caricias aumentaban, su cuerpo se tensaba en ciertos puntos sensibles. La saliva deslizaba por su órgano, Alfred comenzó a mover su cabeza a mayor ritmo arrancándole más gemidos que se ahogaban por su propia humedad retenida. Ya sin fuerza para sostener su boca la abrió para respirar por la misma con grandes inhalaciones, la vista la tenía completamente borrosa y sentía sus músculos interiores contraerse cada cierto tiempo en espasmos aleatorios. Era un abismo, el punto entre la locura y la desesperación. Sabía que le faltaba poco para el orgasmo, su garganta seca y los sentidos perdidos en la lujuria le impedían anunciarle a su compañero ese hecho.

—Pa-para—dijo al fin en un intento desesperado en el cual se removió alejándose con mucho esfuerzo.

Respiró a profundidad llenando sus pulmones con el vital oxígeno y relajándose se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Hizo ademán de acariciar a su amante cuando fue apresado en un abrazo en el cual sintió que se le escapaba la vida. Recuerdos de todo lo vivido pasaron como rollos cinematográficos por su cabeza y sin poder entenderlo sus ojos se humedecieron involuntariamente. Hasta ese día, no había entendido el motivo de su frustración, siempre creyó que era por orgullo pero ahora su máscara mental se resquebrajaba. Correspondió el abrazo intentando por todos los medios contener el llanto que amenazaba con escapar, la irritación en sus lagrimales se intensificaba y se apretó más contra el pecho de Alfred que lo aferraba a su cuerpo queriendo perpetuar el momento.

Sintió un ligero peso en la curvatura de su cuello derecho y la respiración del otro acariciar sutilmente su piel. Suspiró. La represión de sus solitarios y amargos años anteriores estaba siendo drenada en esos brazos. Ahora lo veía tan claro, ya no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos.

—Realmente quiero estar a tu lado—le dijo el americano en un murmullo que pudo escuchar por la cercanía.

Levantó el rostro encontrándose con las lagunas azuladas perdiéndose en la profundidad y la ternura que emanaban. Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar de rodillas, entrelazó sus brazos por el cuello del otro y lo atrajo hasta apegarlo contra su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Sintió la presión de los latidos golpear su tórax y mantuvo a Alfred por unos instantes para que los escuchara. Subió una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza, acariciando con cuidado los cabellos castaños hasta llegar a su frente para remover algunos flequillos que estaban adheridos y depositó un casto beso y lo apretó más contra sí.

—Yo siempre lo he querido…—musitó apenas audiblemente pero con la certeza de que había sido escuchado.

Escuchó un suspiro provenir de su acompañante y comenzó a recorrer con los dedos su espalda haciendo formas abstractas en la seductora curvatura. El americano le siguió, sólo que a diferencia de él, descendió hasta sus nalgas con ligeros y tímidos roces. Sonrió con ternura, realmente ese gran cuerpo aún poseía algo de inocencia a pesar de todo.

Esta vez el tomó la iniciativa y se aventuró a provocar a Alfred con una ligera mordida en su lóbulo arrancándole un prolongado siseo. Sin deshacer el abrazo le rodeó con las piernas abiertas sin evitar suspirar entrecortadamente al tacto contra sus pieles. Formó un camino de besos descendiendo desde su oreja hasta la clavícula, la mordió sugerentemente llenando sus oídos con los resoplidos extasiados del otro. Aumentó la intensidad de sus provocaciones elevando el ritmo y el alcance de sus caricias. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió los dedos en sus caderas apretarle fuertemente, se abrazó en reacción y gimió débilmente al rozar su miembro contra el vientre al frente y a la vez sintiendo la otra erección frotar sus muslos.

Alfred respiraba cada vez más ruidosamente, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio. Sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Se meció levemente sobre el otro y entrecerró los muslos frotando la virilidad con ligeros movimientos; derramando así, el poco autocontrol que quedaba en el cuerpo del americano.

El inglés se quejó un poco; más por disconformidad que por dolor, al sentir el posesivo y fuerte agarre en sus caderas. No mencionó palabra ya que conocía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelicastaño; no obstante, le llenaba de una satisfacción extraña el provocar esas reacciones. Era algo que nunca había experimentado, pero ahora tenía la certeza de que le agradaba provocarlo.

—N-no… lo soporto más—musitó el pelicastaño con voz entrecortada.

—Nada te detiene—le respondió con calma.

Alfred deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda de Arthur hasta posarlas en la curvatura de sus nalgas sintiendo las suaves caricias en ellas. Era un recorrido tímido que le hizo sonreír mentalmente, aunque cualquier signo de ternura e inocencia se perdió cuando comenzó a abrirse entre ellas para rozar suavemente su entrada. Estaba al tanto de lo que proseguía, pero su cuerpo en reacción se tensó violentamente alertando al otro que hizo ademán de apartar sus dedos.

—No te detengas…—le exigió aunque el tono empleado parecía más una sugerencia.

Le sintió pasar saliva y algunas hebras pardas acariciaron su rostro al asentir. Inhaló profundamente y dejó caer su frente en el hombro contrario. Se estremeció por completo al sentir esos frotes en su orificio, el toque circular le provocaba corrientes eléctricas y temblaba cada vez con más notoriedad, la sensación de satisfacción lo abordó rápidamente y eso aumentaba a medida que el contacto se intensificaba. Apretó los dientes con el gesto de éxtasis surcando por su rostro, un llamativo sonrojo cubría sus pómulos y la respiración se aceleraba.

Sus cuerdas vocales temblaron con fuerza emitiendo los sonidos como prueba de su deleite. La mano de Alfred recorría toda la línea rozando cada vez con más insistencia esa zona tan íntima. Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta el punto de hacerse daño reprimiendo el grito que amenazaba con escaparse, retuvo la respiración en sus pulmones y luego exhaló relajando su cuerpo en el proceso. No podía disimular la mueca de incomodidad instaurada en sus facciones al sentir uno de los dedos abriéndose paso en su interior, abrió la boca soltando algunos resoplidos intentando adaptar su cuerpo a la intromisión.

— ¿Te duele?

Efectivamente le dolía, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. Negó levemente con la cabeza ya mucho más relajado al darse cuenta de que lo peor había pasado, respondió.

—Sólo es un poco incómodo.

Después de volver a tomar aire por la boca sintió su cuerpo relajarse y sus músculos ajustarse al invasor que se comenzó a mover pausadamente con algo de dificultad. Se removió incómodo en algunos momentos pero no se quejó, regularizaba su respiración y eso le ayudaba en cierta forma a que su cuerpo no rechazara el dígito dentro de él. Al cabo de un tiempo el dedo se deslizaba por gran parte del conducto con relativa facilidad haciéndole sentir aliviado. El segundo se unió haciéndole soltar un ligero quejido, por acto reflejo se abrazó al cuello del otro y sostuvo la respiración, relajó el agarre más no se alejó. Arthur entreabrió los ojos percatándose cómo Alfred lo miraba con ansiedad, sonrió débilmente y asintió solicitándole en silencio que continuara.

Su barbilla fue sutilmente levantada y sólo pudo parpadear por la sorpresa un par de veces aunque luego dejó caer lentamente los párpados sobre sus ojos para recibir el beso. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a ese contacto que sin duda hacía que su incomodidad se esfumara y comenzara a disfrutar de la suave fricción en sus músculos internos. No sabía si esas sensaciones placenteras que comenzaban a invadirle se debían a la persona o al trato, pero sin duda alguna eso se le estaba haciendo más agradable de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Apretó los dientes al sentir el tercer y último dedo entrar. Se había imaginado que la experiencia sería sumamente molesta, pero se le hizo menos difícil de lo que había esperado. Su cuerpo sólo había respondido en defensa tensándose pero no suponía gran esfuerzo acostumbrarse a esas experiencias; además, no podía quejarse cuando su compañero estaba siendo excesivamente cuidadoso, lo sentía en cada uno de sus gestos, en su mirada, en todo lo que le hacía y eso en cierta forma le brindaba la suficiente seguridad para recibir todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó contra los labios del otro al sentir los dedos abandonar su cuerpo. Se dejó caer lentamente en la cama mientras otro se posicionaba sobre él apoyando su peso sobre los codos. Le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza y en un beso apasionado se desvincularon de sus inseguridades.

El británico se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el sexo de Alfred invadir su cuerpo. En comparación con los dedos, dolía un poco más. La fricción le incomodaba y sentía algo de ardor aunque era soportable. Apretó fuertemente los párpados y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla en el acto. Gimió quedamente cuando las caderas de Estados Unidos chocaron contra sus muslos, estaba completamente dentro, inmóvil y tenso, podía sentir el palpitante miembro mover sus fibras internas. Respiró de nuevo y entreabrió los ojos nublados por la fuerza ejercida al cerrarlos.

Alfred se acercó para besar su frente y él sonrió complacido siendo totalmente feliz por esos detalles que a muchos quizás puedan parecer insignificantes; pero para él, serían los tesoros que reemplazarían sus anteriores años agrios. El dolor se disipaba lentamente y ya sintiéndose más cómodo paseó las palmas por la espalda del otro al tiempo que se removía un poco acomodando su posición flexionando las piernas.

Comenzó el vaivén sacándole algunos quejidos ahogados de incomodidad. Los lentos movimientos le ayudaron a acostumbrarse y el dolor en ese momento era muy lejano. El órgano viril de América se deslizaba cada vez con mayor facilidad dentro de él y ya disfrutando de esos estímulos comenzó a emitir bajos sonidos de placer. La virilidad de Arthur se endureció aún más al rozarse contra el vientre del otro y cada segundo que pasaba y las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, lo disfrutaba más.

En ese punto, la sensación le hacía elevarse y descender entre un límite y el otro. ¿El cielo o el infierno? se preguntaba cada vez que sentía el largo desliz remover todo su interior. Los gemidos escapaban libremente de ambos y resonaban por todo el espacio sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por retenerlos. Se aferraba con más fuerza y tomándolo por los hombros se movió al ritmo que mantenía su pareja para intensificar tanto la unión como el placer.

Se estremeció estallando en éxtasis sintiendo la dureza rozar exquisitamente dentro de él. Clavó los dedos en los hombros del americano clamando, suplicando por más y sus ruegos fueron escuchados al sentir como fue elevado hasta quedar totalmente sentado. Gimió nuevamente al sentir el contacto a plenitud rozar algunos músculos que no habían sido tocados anteriormente, llenándole de una sensación indescriptible que le hizo perder la cordura.

Desesperado se aferró en los hombros de su amante y comenzó a moverse con la ayuda del otro que le sostenía por las caderas. Tembló de manera incontenible, la virilidad acariciaba algunos órganos con cada embestida, se removió buscando más de esas sensaciones, sintiendo desvanecerse cada vez que lo conseguía. Los jadeos del americano le invadían los sentidos sintiéndose desfallecer aún más y desvanecerse, desintegrar el límite de su ser para fundirse al otro. Se elevaba y se dejaba caer contra le miembro viril y sonriendo con malicia al escuchar los sonoros jadeos provenientes de Alfred, intensificó el movimiento tratando de obtener más de esos sonidos que le extasiaban.

Gimió sin reparos al sentir su propio miembro ser masturbado con frenesí logrando que su concentración al moverse se perdiera, se retorcía de placer con las caricias que recibía su sexo. Un calor invadió su interior haciéndole contraer violentamente sus músculos para liberar su clímax en la mano que lo estaba complaciendo. Sus fuerzas se disiparon de inmediato y se dejó caer en el pecho del otro al no poder sostenerse más. A los pocos instantes sintió una presión golpearle por dentro, fue repentina, ardiente y prolongada, se estremeció nuevamente junto a su compañero que temblaba mientras liberaba su orgasmo.

Ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente. Respiraban con dificultad y el sudor se entremezclaba. Arthur cerró los ojos e intentó regular su respiración para reponer algo de energías aunque sentía que eso le implicaría mucho esfuerzo. Se recostó de lado y cerró un ojo por la molestia en su espalda baja y tronó la lengua contra el paladar por reacción. Alfred rodeó su cintura con un abrazo atrayéndolo hacia él, apegó su pecho a la espalda del rubio, ajustándose a la posición de su cuerpo, éste cerró su mano sobre la del brazo que le envolvía y sonrió ampliamente antes de sucumbir al mundo de Morfeo.

Por su parte, Alfred siguió despierto unos instantes más acariciando la superficie del cuerpo que acababa de poseer, queriendo corroborar que lo que estaba pasando era parte de su realidad. Se incorporó un poco apoyado en su codo con el brazo que no abrazaba a Arthur y se acercó a su rostro pasar besar fugazmente su mejilla. Contempló largamente el rostro sosegado de su amante y luego de susurrarle un 'Te amo' al oído se recostó y sucumbió al sueño.

_Los recuerdos se crean durante el largo trayecto de la vida. Cosechas de las acciones, evidencia de los lazos, causas del presente. Cada quien lo ve de la manera que mejor le parece, influenciado por sus pensamientos. Muchos viven de ellos, añorando lo que no pasó o aferrándose a lo que fue y posiblemente no volverá. Ciertamente, los días amargos pueden crear desenlaces dolorosos, pero sólo tú decides si seguir en el pasado o superarlo para darte la oportunidad de conformar recuerdos que curen las heridas y sean tus nuevos tesoros. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus azules ojos se vieron sobre las inmensas ojeras que endurecían y consternaban las facciones de su varonil porte. El cansancio lo tenía al borde de una crisis y la experiencia de la noche anterior no ayudaba en nada. Resopló ruidosamente remarcando con molestia la suela de sus botas militares en la tierra marrón, llenando de lodo su calzado.

Definitivamente necesitaría unas largas vacaciones si quería arrancar de sus recuerdos esas imágenes. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba, la idea era olvidarlo y estos volvían insistentemente. Siguió caminando ahora enfocándose en los pasos de su acompañante que iban a la par sonando metódicamente coordinados con los suyos; sin embargo, estos poseían una delicadeza y elegancia sin igual tan característica de los orientales. Su pupila se viró en dirección al otro sin cambiar su postura. El pelinegro tenía un gesto más agotado e inmensamente más contrariado que el suyo; con lo estricta que es su cultura, no le extrañaría que eso dejara secuelas serias en su compañero. Volvió a centrar la vista al frente y reprimió el suspirar con pesadez.

— ¡Chicos!—fueron saludaron alegremente— ¿Cómo les fue en la misión de espionaje en la casa de Estados Unidos?

—Misión fallida, Italia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado. Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias ya saben dónde dejarlas y las leeré gustosa.

Les deseo a todos una feliz navidad.


End file.
